world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Nullar HowIsTheFirstPersonSheTellsAboutSexBalishIMeanComeOnSeriously?
12:05 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG began trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:05 -- 12:05 AG: M'I OS YRROS 12:05 AG: HSILAB T'NOD EB DAM 12:05 CT: Hmm? 12:05 CT: Um, Nullar, CALM down. 12:05 AG: I T'NDID NAEM TI, TI TSUJ DENEPPAH 12:06 AG: ;___; 12:06 AG: excePt 12:06 AG: x__x but with 12:06 AG: uh, tears and stuff 12:06 CT: Okay... 12:06 AG: ,x_x, 12:06 AG: look, something, h-haPPened on derse and 12:06 CT: You are being NEUROTIC. Just TELL me. 12:06 AG: I just want you to know it doesn't mean anything and that I'm still Pursuing you black but 12:07 AG: well, to be fair she's actually a Pretty good Person to have in a quadrant, like, it was a smart move on my Part! 12:07 AG: but I'm confused and uh frightened and 12:07 AG: I didn't think it w-would go like that ;_; 12:07 CT: EXCUSE me? 12:07 AG: my... my first time I mean 12:07 CT: EXCUSE ME 12:07 AG: HASN'T LIBBY ALREADY TOLD YOU EVERYTHING,! 12:07 CT: Libby is ASLEEP. 12:07 AG: I BET SHE'S FUCKING THRILLED TO GIVE YOU ALL OF THE FUCKING DETAILS OF ME CHEATING, THE FUCKING B-B-B-BITCH!! 12:08 CT: You cheating? 12:08 CT: On whom? Does Rilset KNOW? 12:08 AG: on, on 12:08 AG: on YOU you fucking JERK! 12:09 AG: If I was going to cheat on Rilset I'd have the common decency to break it off first and make my intentions clear excePt MAYBE NOT BECAUSE I'M A TRIFLING BI-HII-HIIITCCCHHH 12:09 CT: Oh. 12:09 CT: Kay. 12:10 CT: I still have NO IDEA what you are TALKING about. 12:10 AG: ;__; 12:10 AG: look, just 12:10 AG: something haPPened, and I'm trying to Process it now 12:10 AG: and if, uh, if you hear anything about it just Please know I was just 12:10 CT: You had your FIRST sexual EXPERIENCE. Was Jackie GOOD then? 12:10 AG: j-just lonely, and I.. I didn't mean anything by it and... and I still want you in my black quadrant, and 12:11 AG: I T'NOD TNAW KCAJ KCALB, HSILAB!!!!! GMO!!! 12:11 CT: Well, things could have CHANGED, they do OFTEN in this GAME. 12:12 AG: look you're not fucking helPing right now but 12:12 AG: but I'm sorry and 12:12 AG: and it... it won't haPPen again okay 12:12 AG: and Please don't think less of me 12:12 CT: Why would I do THAT? 12:12 AG: and I'll.... I'll still be a fantastic fucking rival to you 12:13 CT: Which I still have NO IDEA why, but ALRIGHT. 12:13 CT: How about you GATHER your THOUGHT and COME BACK? 12:13 AG: How about you go FUCKING FUCK YOURSELF YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I AM TRYING TO FUCKING CONFESS HERE AND YOU'RE BEING A 12:14 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG some random noises are made into text that maybe look like sobbing. or, a water buffalo's noises. either one. -- 12:14 CT: Nullar. 12:14 CT: Breath. 12:14 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG more water buffalo, but it does slow. -- 12:14 CT: I KNOW you feel black for me. 12:15 AG: I n-n-KNOW you know, I've made it FUCKKING OBVIOUS 12:15 AG: but you d-don't give a SHIT 12:15 CT: You SEEM to have done SOMETHING to upset yourself, and I ASSUME it was SEXUAL. 12:15 AG: and she was-- she REALLY HATED ME!! 12:15 CT: I'm SORRY Nullar, but there is SOMEONE I hate MORE than you. If you FOUND someone who HATES you as MUCH as you hate HER, then why BOTHER with me? 12:16 AG: I... I don't even know if I'm INTO half of the stuff she did! )'X 12:16 AG: there's.... there's... what, 12:16 AG: wh... who do you mean 12:16 CT: It's becoming OBVIOUS, the asshole. Not your flushcrush EITHER, believe it or NOT. 12:17 CT: HONESTLY, I'm having TROUBLE with it MYSELF. 12:17 AG: It's not fucking OBVIOUS. 12:17 AG: WHO IS IT 12:17 CT: OBVIOUS to us, Nullar, not to YOU. 12:17 CT: I have YET to tell Libby either. 12:17 AG: So, you're not going to tell me!! 12:17 CT: I SHOULD. 12:18 CT: If not to DISSUADE you, but that asshole will do NOTHING but LAUGH if I face it. 12:18 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG various hiccups and such. -- 12:18 AG: That asshole, This isn't one of your stuPid subjugglator bullshit things is it, 12:18 AG: you're not allowed to hate yourself balish, you fucking idiot 12:19 CT: THANK you, seeing it is EASIER than saying it. 12:19 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG a loud groan onomatopeia. -- 12:20 CT: You are rather VOCAL today. 12:20 AG: I'M USING A FUCKING TEXT TO SPEECH BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE EYES YOU FUCKING PRICK 12:20 AG: I CAN'T HELP WHAT IT PICKS UP 12:21 CT: What? You haven't BEGUN to use Twink yet? 12:21 AG: how could I use twink if NO ONE FUCKING TAUGHT ME IT 12:25 CT: FINE, I'll send SOMETHING, I'm SURE I have beginner MATERIAL around. 12:25 CT: It IS an interesting LANGUAGE, you read with your FINGERS, not your EYES. 12:25 AG: oh. 12:25 AG: oh WOW is that SO!!! 12:26 AG: man you know what would have been cool 12:26 AG: if SOMEONE HAD TOLD ME ABOUT THAT A FEW FUCKING WEEKS AGO 12:26 AG: WHILE I STRUGGLED AROUND IN MY HOUSE LONELY AND BLIND 12:26 AG: hive* 12:26 CT: You have Jackie, we BOTH know that. 12:26 CT: Could a Twink not teach you TWINK? 12:27 AG: I have SirJacksPrite, who MAY NOT BE THE BEST FUCKING PERSON TO SHARE LOGS WITH 12:27 AG: he read what PeoPle said to me and I tyPed my resPonses. He helPed me out when NO ONE ELSE FUCKING BOTHERED 12:27 AG: he's limited, as a sPrite. he can only helP me so much! 12:27 AG: he's not JACK ffs, he's sirJack! 12:28 CT: Please, you've SEEN Libby do the SAME THING with other sprites. 12:28 AG: huh, she was already a sPrite, that makes sense for her 12:28 AG: she just... taPPed into sPrite magic shit 12:29 CT: I mean POSSESSING them. BESIDES we both know Jackie and Scarlet and Libby have BUNDLES of little TRICKS. 12:29 AG: and besides if what you're imPlying is true then jack and I would've already filled out eachother's fucking Primers by now because sirjack is very uh 12:29 AG: none of your business, is what he is 12:29 AG: and yes BUNDLES OF TRICKS, yet you're not fucking SUSPICIOUS of her int he slightest you fucking hyPocrite! 12:30 CT: She has TOLD me her objectives. 12:30 AG: oh has she 12:30 AG: and she's not lying and you know that how,! 12:30 AG: you know what, fuck you 12:30 CT: Sigh. 12:30 AG: I'm sorry I even fucking felt sorry 12:30 CT: I SUPPOSE you are going to STORM OFF now? 12:31 AG: I'll just be another fucking abomination, being black with a fucking dersite instead of the one I really fucking hate 12:31 CT: Right right ABOMINATION. 12:31 CT: Nullar you ARE AWARE there is NO MORE mother grub RIGHT? 12:31 AG: I hoPe you're fucking miserable, balish aggaro. y-you can't Possibly feel as awful as I do, so I guess you st-still win 12:32 AG: I'll be red with jack and black with the queen and, and, and you can be black with yourself and n-nothing makes sense anymore a-and-- 12:32 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG more sobs -- 12:32 -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:32 --